At The Quidditch Pitch
by Roy Christopher
Summary: After a tough year at Hogwarts will Paige be able to prove every one wrong and will she be able to figure out if the boy she still loves loves her back? Read to find out more
1. the bet

The Bet

It was a dark and stormy night when we arrived at the castle. I had just sat down at our table when the sorting began. Of course I only clapped when the hat put people in to Griffyendor. Once it endedMarleighcameand sat down next to me.

"Paige! I didn't think you were coming back, after what happened." Marleigh said, sounding out of breath.

"Well I did. So you just decided not to check?" I said getting frustrated not with her but with Dumbledore, I was so hungry that I was thinking about eating a houseelf!

"And now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, and the food appeared along the Gryffindor table. I immedlatey started grebbing food and eating it. A couple of guys from down the table were staring at me.

"I don't feel comfortable with them staring at me," I finally said,"It makes me feel like I shouldn't eat this much."

"I'll go and talk to them." Marleigh said getting ready to stand up and walk down there.

"No thats okay, I can do it." Isaid standing up and walking confidentley down towards the boys. At frist I was really angry, but then I noticed the group of boys as Fred, George, Ron, and Harry.

"We we wondering, why are you here?" Asked Fred smiling.

"Well I decided that I was going to be strong and prove that some stupid guy wasn't going to keep me away from my favorite place in the world." I said hoping that the whole Gryffindor table could hear.

"Wow you said that like you meant it." Said George.

"She'll be gone by Friday, I bet my broom on it," Harry said,"She never means anything like that." I held out my hand,"Deal"

They all stared at me like I had said "Voldemort". "Wow, now we all know how mental she really is," Ron said, his eyes still wide.

I walked away, chewing on my nail. "What did you do?", Marleigh asked noteing the worried look on my face.

"I made a bet with Harry."

"Bright Idea, whats next jumping off the Astromony tower?" Marleigh asked with a hint of scarcasm in her voice.

"I have to make it till Friday, or else I lose my broom." I said, thinking about how it wouldn't matter if I wasn't comming back.


	2. Glares And Stares

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters, only Paige and** **Marleigh. **

**Hayley: we'll call him ohhh biscuit for right now**

**Hayley: well isnt OhHhHhHhh biscuit nice?

* * *

**

It was nearing Friday when I saw the sign in the common room, it read:

**Quidditch Try-outs This saturday,**

**2:00 in the afternon**

I was looking at it when I saw him. He walked right past me like I wasn't even there. then he turned around and looked me in the eye like I did some thing wrong, and then walked right up to me andglared at me.

"Don't even think about trying out for MY quidditch team," he said and then pushed himself past me. Every one stared at me for a moment and then Marleigh ran up to me.

"Oh my gosh." She said about as fast as she can,"He can shure hold a grudge, can't he?"

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't last this whole year." I said softly, I know that I'm not supposed to like him, but hey how can you blame me? He is the hottest guy ever!

Saturday

* * *

"Hurry up Paige or else I'm going to be late." Marleigh yelled.

"I'm not going." I said sobbing.

"Come on this is YOUR dream YOU need to live it, and don't let that son of a bitch get in your way." She yelled wich made me think about it while getting dressed. When we got there every one stared at me, as if to say:_ what are you doing here? _And a few others glared at me like:_ GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE OUR TRY-OUTS HORRID ALSO!_

Oliver looked up and saw us, "I thought I told you not to try out for MY team."

" YOUR team? Did I hear you say YOUR team?" I said glareing at him.

"Yes you did."

"Well last time I cheked this team belonged to Hogwarts." And then I stalked off towards the lake and threw myself down.

"I wish I had never came here, I wish my mom never died, I wish-" Right then two people came down and sat next to me.

" Hey,we know Oliver can be a little bit harsh but its no reason to cry uncontroablly." Said Fred or George one.

"Leave me alone." I said, a little annoyed. Then I mounted my broom and took off.

* * *

**Read and review**


	3. Marleigh's crush

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters, only Paige and** **Marleigh.**

**Yayyy Chapter 3! aren't you excited?**

**

* * *

**

I was flying over to the quidditch pitch when I noticed how dark it was. "I must be the only person out here right now." I said to my self and landed on mushy grass. 

"what are you doing here." I heard someone say softly. I turned around and there he was my worst nightmare.

"I thought no one was in here." I said quietly staring up at the sky a tear rolling down my face.Oliver looked at me, a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He said after a moment,"I just thought your life was already hard enough."

"yeah what ever," I said and started to walk up towards the castle, still crying.

**The Next Day**

* * *

"I can't believe how much homework we have, and it's only the first week!" Marleigh said. I was reading a book, "Huh, yeah homework yeah alot." 

"Feeling any better, oh stupid one?" Said George,"Yeah last time we left you alone with Marleigh you did something really stupid, so we can't take our chances of losing our BEST friend."

I stared at them while I took in what they said, "and what aer you guys going to do to me?"

"We were thinking of an outragous stunt, but this year no jumping off of towers, more along the lines of you and Oliver getting back together." They said, my gosh their idea of outrageous.

"Yeah like thats going to happen," I rooled my eyes at their idea,"He doesn't like me any more, he hates me."

"But we can make him like you, there is benifit for both of us, you get oliver, we get to try our love potion."

"I'll think about it." After a moment Iremembered that love potions don't last forever.

* * *

" Marleigh what am I going to do?" I asked her at dinner. 

"Don't know, don't care."

I decided that I was going to sit with them and talk about it and why I wasn't going to do it.

"You aren't going to do it? but-"

"I'm sorry I just can't."

"Okay suit yourself." As I walked back towards my seat I saw Oliver, he was sitting with a group of girls that I didn't know,

"Shhh, here she comes, Hey Paige over here." Yelled one of the girls that turned out to be Katie Bell,"So how was your summer?"

"Great, how was yours?" I asked polietly.

"It was great I stayed with Oliver, did you hear we're together." She said, I could tell Oliver was using her to make me envoy her, and it was working.

"Thats great I said with a smile on my face, right then Fred ran up to me, " you wanna sit with me?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"Shure." I said then as we walked away I mouthed thank you to him.

* * *

As I entered the common room after reading book after book in the libary, I saw Oliver and Katie again, woop-dee-doo big surprize. 

Marleigh came over to me really excited,"OMG i need to tell you something, I think I like Harry." she said really fast.

"Uh ok? you want me to tell him?" I Asked her

"Please! And Thank you!" She said and walked away

"Harry," I called out.

"Yeah." It seamed as if he popped out of no where.

"Marleigh likes you," I said still looking at my book, I was really listing to Oliver and Katie.

"Really! Yes!" Said Harry.

As I walked Towards the stair case Fred Ran up to me and gave me a hug, and then dissapeared in a conversation with George.

* * *

**Thanks to every one who reads!**

**lub Ya**


	4. Real Love

**A/n: Sorry its taken a long time! I have cheer and school and this is the first time i'll be updating for a while.R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**Characters: these are the characters that are mine and who they are in real life: **

**Marleigh- Hayley**

**

* * *

**When I reached the top of the stair case Marleigh jumped out and asked "Well what did he say?" 

"He likes you!" I said pretending to be happy for my best friend.

"OH MY GOSH YAYYYY!" And then she ran off, some times she really scares me.

"well she looks happy." I said smiling to myself. I walked down to the common room and looked around the room no one that I could see was in here. I walked over to the big couch and sat down. Then Fred and George came pounding down the stairs. Fred tripped and fell on his face.

"Nice one Fred." Holding back little fits of laughter.

"Good to see you simling again." Fred and George came and sat down next to me.

"Oh yeah, you made the quidditch team," Fred stated,"and you're a chaser."

"Cool, but now I think I might quit." I said, now choaking back tears.

"No, No, No. We will not let you quit just because of what Oliver did to you." Fred said."Will it make you feel better if we talk about what happened?" He asked.

"Shure,"I answered,"well it happened a week before our finals, Katie had let it slip that her and Oliver were going out, and I tried to pretend that I was happy for her, so then to get revenge I cheated on him with, with, with Draco. Thats what got him mad. aparently its ok when he does it but when I do it its wrong." I said with tears rolling down the sides of my face. "And then he yelled at me like it was the end of the world, and then he screamed 'its over' and stomped off"

"So have you made your final desision about our potion?" Fred asked.

"It's a great Idea, but-"

"You want _real_ love"

"Yeah" I said yawing.

* * *

I Woke up to the sound of Katie's awful voice.

"wake up Sleeping beauty,"She sounded so sweet, but I new how evil she really was,"It's time for class."

I got up and pulled my robes over my head," What do _you_ want?" I asked sneering at the smug look on her ugly face.

"Oh nothing," Katie had this innocent look on her face, mixed in with the smug look it made her look kinda pretty.

As I walked into DADA, I saw him sitting there, Oliver, just sitting there! And he didn't say anything mean to me, all he said was Hello, how are you, and then he asked me to sit next to him, what game was he playing at?

" No thats ok, I'd rather sit with my real friends." I said turning my back on him and walking away, " Hey Fred, Hey George."

"Hello, thet was a bit cold don't you think?" Fred said staring at his book.

"No all I said was 'hello', whats wrong with that?" I asked trying to be funny.

"Ha ha ha, Very funny,we meant about what you said to Oliver." George said stiffly.

After DADA, I started down towards the Quidditch Pitch when Oliver came up to me.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, I know I hurt you last year but, I still love you. Alot." Oliver said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Liar" I said loudly, Ok actually I screamed it, and then took off towards the lake.

To Be continued...


End file.
